Rock My World With A Lullaby
by Theanimekitty89
Summary: Tamaki Suoh is the handsome, wellknown and gifted musician in all of Japan. Haruhi Fujioka's life spun out of control after her parents death, leaving her to drop college and take care of her injured little sister. When their paths inevitably crosses, Haruhi's life is bound to change for the better or the worse when Tamaki's acquaintances arrive at the scene. Rock Star AU.


_A/N: Hello everyone! I've recently completed watching OHSHC and decided to contribute to the already large fandom with a few fics :D It was hard not to; the English dub really left quite a lot of ideas in my mind after watching the final episode. _

_So, this AU kind of fit really well with the current roles and connections that the Host Club has in relation to the roles that I've created in this little 'universe' of mine. Of course I'll include a little character of mine as well to stabilize some parts but her role in Haruhi's life is not that major. Oh, yeah, and in this story Haruhi is not an only child. Just to point it out._

_Haruhi is nineteen years old, the twins are too and the same is my OC, Tamaki and Kyouya are both twenty, Renge should be seventeen, Honey and Mori-senpai are twenty-one, etc. I'll add other things as we go along. _

_Well, other than hoping you'll enjoy my first contribution (and please no flammies) I'll let you read and decided whether it's worth reviewing or not. Enjoy._

_P.S. I've was done writing this at 1AM and I'm too tired to proofread so any mistakes will be corrected the following day. (so you don't need to point it out)_

* * *

_**Prologue. **_

The screaming shouts all corners of the crowded concert hall demanded the singer to make his appearance, their impatience bringing them to mash themselves even further close to the stage where a lonely microphone stood. The fans eventually began to chant his name with persistence, the women repeatedly waving their signs declaring their undying love while the girls at the front row were all sandwiched together; all desperately trying to be able to touch the musician as soon as he came forth.

_Tamaki Suoh! Tamaki Suoh! Tamaki! _

And he did; his body clad in the most beautifully expensive silk these Japanese girls had ever laid eyes on. The white suit made him appear as the most dazzling person of them all, the only thing rivalling the shinning intensity was his gorgeously handsome smile that he sent to all of his present fans. The shouting increased tenfold in response to this; moreover, some people even fainted among the moving crowd, even though the man hadn't even begun playing his music. With all the light directly aimed at him from above and with the confidence he sprouted with his confident steps, the young blonde made his way to the black grand piano placed right in the centre.

Slowly he lifted the lid that covered the keyboard, and could feel himself distance himself from the noise that currently surrounded him, thinking only of him and the instrument before him. His violet eyes softened a little before his nimble fingers started playing the beginning notes for his solo. Soon he realized that he needn't try to shout out the outside racket because the audience had all quieted down in favour of listening to the astounding piece that mesmerized them all.

And then as planned, the piano's musical accords faded out to be replaced by numerous of other instruments that played together the continuation, thus firing up the fans once more when the dancers spun out at the scene and the slight smoke engulfed the stage-floor. The blonde stood up from his seat and almost strutted his way to the front of the stage, the hundreds of gazes staring at him expectantly as he reached out for the microphone and sang.

– **TS –**

Applause rained upon the entirety of Tamaki's band crew as well as the stage dancers and himself after they had just completed the ending song, even a few phone-numbers tied onto roses had been eagerly thrown onto the scene. Tamaki picked a few up and drew in their lingering sweet scent, hearing a few sighs erupt from all the applauding. After thanking all of his fans for coming and informing them about his staying in the town for the following three days of Meet-n'-Greet, he bowed down one final last time before disappearing behind the large curtains.

Tamaki wiped the sweat off his face with a white towel that he was given by an assistant, pulling tightly at the collar of his dress shirt as he helped himself for a bottle of water and downed it down in seconds.

"Hey, I'm pretty sure I ordered for here to be a plate of French cheese puffs and I see absolutely _none_!"

"That might be due to Hikaru and Kaoru having determinedly eaten each and every before you were done giving the concert, Tamaki."

"They did _what?!_" the blonde fumed, throwing his towel angrily on the floor. "And you did nothing to stop those devilish twins?! Mommy, you_ know_ how Daddy loves his French food!"

"That I do, unfortunately," said Tamaki's closest friend and personal manager, Kyouya Ootori. Starting this career for Tamaki, it was Kyouya who had agreed to help and take care of all of the necessary management of the blonde's since he was so desperately pleaded to do so since '_Daddy didn't want any strict paid manager of his own father's choosing to take away his fun when he has Kyouya'_. The youngest Ootori wasn't capable of distinguishing whether that was meant as a compliment or he was picked in favour of being the lesser strict type. In that case, he would take it as an insult to his skills.

Although Mr. Suoh wasn't doubting at the least that his son's musical career with Kyouya taking care of things – and generally he didn't mind much that Tamaki had chosen this line of work – he occasionally tries to convince him to stop wasting his time with the fanning over his fangirls and to prepare himself to one day become the assessor of his father's large family business. Although these types of conversation always tended to lead to either one of them – and mostly both of them – to go sulking into a corner when mean things were said and their old and respectful housemaid had to assess the situation by telling them to act their age. (Sometimes that tended to make things worse)

"Great concert, boss!"

"Yeah, there's nobody who can strut around in our designed outfits better than you!" the two twins appeared on either side of the blonde and gave him a thumbs up, oblivious to the fact that Kyouya had already informed him about their crime.

"_I've told you shady twins you keep away from my food and __**now you're going to get it!"**_

"_Well, then we're out of here_," they both announced in perfect sync at the same time Tamaki grabbed an entire plate of small mousse delicates, a deadly glint in his eyes aimed for the Hitachiin siblings. Kyouya could calculate that this would end messy.

– **HF –**

Walking down the familiar road towards her apartment, a young woman casually carried two heavy bags of grocery in each arm, greeting any known faces that came across her way with a gentle smile. The sun was resting at the highest point of the sky in between a few heavy clouds, providing with enough shade for the weather to become nicely warm with only a small possibility of rain. Fortunately, Haruhi was already close by her home so no fear of not carrying an umbrella appeared on her relaxed face as she walked up the metal stairs to the second floor.

Opening the door with her home key, the young brunette entered her somewhat quiet apartment, taking off her shoes and slowly walking through the hallway. It disturbed her lightly to find this place as empty as it sounded, her heartbeat increasing just a little due to the to this.

"Hello? Midori? O-."

A blanket fell down on top of Haruhi and instantly shrouded her in completely blinding darkness. Soon after fast footsteps approached and a pairs of arms wrapped themselves around her frame.

"Mido-chan, we've successfully captured the target. What plans of torture do you have in mind for our victim?"

Haruhi deadpanned when she heard the light humming of her younger sister's child-like voice. "Uhhm, let's see…how 'bout we tickle her to death!"

"Sounds appropriate to me. Let the torture commence."

"No, wait, I can't-," Haruhi failed to warn them before fingers started to run up and down her sides, tickling the most sensitive areas of her body. The worst part was that she couldn't stop it from happening, with the grocery bags still in her possession and her vision was still blocked completely by the dark fabric.

"Alright, I think she's had enough."

"Good grief, you guys really can't live without me, can you?" Haruhi's trembling voice managed to say, the blanket pooling down on the floor to reveal the two people before her. "If you'd like to be useful, then please do help me with these bags. You excluded, Mido-chan."

The youngest Fujioka girl pouted in disapproval, her hazel eyes growing all watery and big in an attempt to persuade her sister. Her hair was a lighter dark-brown tone than that of her older sister and she had been lucky to inherit the bright green eyes from their grandmother as well. Currently, she wore a pale pink dress with dark coloured rose petals imprinted on the fabric, and a cast around her small shoulders held the cast that carried her injured arm. "But Onee-chan, my arm's feeling better! It doesn't hurt as much as it used to."

"I'm not letting you lift anything until it's fully recovered, Mido, and you know there's no point in asking," Haruhi nodded for the other girl to help her carry the bags into the kitchen to which she silently obliged, both hands stuffed in the pockets of her light-blue jeans. The only sounds came from when the two girls opened and closed the different cabinets from which they put the newly bought items.

"You're unusually stressed today," the girl commented as she tossed an apple in her hand, titling her head backwards enough to glance at Haruhi's back. She was fairly taller than the brunette and her form leaner and slimmer too, wearing a light, sun-kissed skin and bright amber eyes. A mob of dark-brown dread-locks was tied into a loose bun at the back of the girl's head as her eyes settled on the apple in her grip. "Not a bright observation but I guess it's to be addressed nevertheless."

"I didn't get much sleep last night, is all," Haruhi slumped her shoulders, putting away the leftover bags. "And I've had to walk three miles to another supermarket because the shop around the corner was sold out on Mido's favourite cereal, and I lost a few yens from my purse so I didn't have enough for a bus ride home and-."

"Fujioka," the African-Japanese girl interrupted, successfully quietening Haruhi. "You need help."

Haruhi was silent for a few seconds, a hand stroking down the back of her head in a nervous manner. "You know I can't do that, Oni. If I show the least sign of not being able to take care of Mido-chan, you know they'll forcefully take her away from me," she explained shortly, subconsciously biting her lower lip when her voice trembled just a little. "She's all I have left. That's why I – is it because I'm bothering you too much? I mean, you have studies of your own-."

"- my studies are doing just fine enough for me to look over your sister while you're gone, Haruhi," Oni closed her eyes shortly, still weighting the fruit. "It's not a matter of my time. It's about your health. If you keep jeopardizing yourself and your wellbeing in order to look after Mido-chan, I'm afraid that one of these days that there won't be any big sister to look after her anymore."

Haruhi's brows furrowed in a mixture of worry and nervousness, her hands clasped together and untangling repeatedly. "I understand and I'll try to. I won't ever want it to get that far. But if it comes to that – will you please look after her?"

Oni's lips tightened as well did the fingers holding the apple, nails digging into the fruit meat and leaving a few drops trickling down its side. "I'll personally see to it that you _will_ get your act together – as will Midori-chan – so there's no need to worry about it."

"Thank you," the brunette felt her lips tug upwards in a chaste but genuine smile. "I certainly hope you're going to eat that."

"I will, Fujioka," the dark-skinned girl replied amusedly, biting into the apple that she'd been toying with as both she and Haruhi walked alongside one another into the living room. "Oh, and on another note; it might've come to my attention that Midori wishes to attend a concert this approaching weekend."

"Ehh?" Haruhi replied blankly, her steps coming to a halt. "What?"

"She's been listening to this artist's songs for the past few hours, it's hopeless," Oni shook her head. "I think it's some new teenage music idol. Regardless of the fact that I've never heard of him before, he's really not bad."

"Onee-chan, can we go?! Please?" Midori jumped at this chance, her lips formed into an adorable pout that was sure to win any heart. "I want him to sign my cast! That's okay, right?"

Haruhi let out a deep exhale from her nose, her resolve crumbling ever so slowly until she found herself giving in. "Okay, Mido, but you have to promise me to be at your best behaviour. Okay?"

"Of course, Haru! Arigatou!" she squealed happily, wrapping her good arm around Haruhi's torso and giving a loving squeeze. Midori then proceeded to skip away into her room, most likely in search of some of her coloured markers.

"Seems like you'll need to do some research of Ouran's new lover boy," Oni mused with crossed arms.

"It would seem so. But if it makes Mido happy, then I'm happy. Most likely."

"Order me a ticket and that'll make three of us."

"That's one thing I'm _not_ obliged to do so I'll take advantage of that," Haruhi gave a small giggle.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ My first chapters always tend to be a little confusing at the start but if you stay with me, it'll eventually start to make sense. _

_Hopefully you'll stay tuned for more :D _


End file.
